Love You From This Book
by 3kawaiikuroikuma3
Summary: Fanfict yg dideklarasikan atas event #giveawayharibuku yg di selenggarakan oleh Ambu Dian :)


Love You From This Book

Pairing : Narusaku

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan jika kekasihmu akan berulang tahun? Bingung mungkin, karena kalian belum tahu akan memberikan kado apa untuk kekasih kalian. Ya, mungkin itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia sedang bingung karena kekasihnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura akan berulang tahun beberapa hari lagi, dan saat ini dia belum tahu akan memberikan kado apa kepada kekasihnya itu.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, disebuah cafe bersama dengan para sahabatnya, sai, ino, dan shikamaru, guna untuk membagi keluh kesahnya.

"aku ini sedang kebingungan, teman-teman" ucap Naruto

"memangnya kau bingung kenapa?" ucap shikamaru yang duduk disebelah Naruto

"aku ini bingung, karena sebentar lagi Sakura-chan akan berulang tahun, dan sampai saat ini aku belum tahu harus memberikan kado apa kepadanya" jelas Naruto kepada teman-temannya

"jadi?" ucap Sai yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto

"jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk memilihkan kado yang bagus untuk Sakura-chan"

"hm, menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, jika kau ingin membuat orang lain terkesan dengan pemberianmu, kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang dia sukai atau yang sedang dia inginkan" ucap Sai seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya

"hal yang dia sukai? Apa ya? Err,Ino, kau kan sahabatnya,apa kau tahu sesuatu yang disukai oleh Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto kepada Ino yang duduk disebelah Sai

"hm,apa ya? Sebentar-sebentar, biar aku ingat-ingat dulu" ucap Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"ah,aku ingat!"

"apa? Apa? " ucap Naruto tak sabaran

"apa kau ingat,kalau Sakura selalu membawa sebuah buku kemana-kemana dan membacanya dimana saja?" ucap Ino yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Naruto

"nah itu dia, aku rasa hal yang disukai Sakura adalah buku" ucap Ino dengan penuh keyakinan

"hm,kau benar juga Ino. Tapi, buku apa yang sedang diinginkan Sakura-chan?"

"begini saja, aku punya ide" ucap Shikamaru kepada ke-3 temannya itu

"bagaimana?" ucap Shikamaru setelah selesai memberitahukan rencananya

"hm,baik kami setuju dengan rencanamu" ucap mereka serempak

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Terlihat Ino yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Ya, ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana mereka

"hah, kenapa tidak dibuka-buka ya? Apa jangan-jangan dirumahnya sedang tidak ada orang ya?" ucap Ino seraya kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumahnya pun mulai terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu adalah ibunya Sakura

"eh, Ino-chan, ada perlu apa?" tanya Mebuki –ibu Sakura- ramah

"err, aku ingin menemui Sakura, apa dia ada dirumah bibi?"

"oh iya, masuk saja,dia ada dikamarnya" ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan

"hm,arigatou bibi" ucap Ino seraya memasuki rumah Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura

"Sakura,kau ada didalam? Ini aku Ino" ucap Ino seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura

"iya,masuk saja" Ino pun segera membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Sakura

"ada perlu apa,pig?" ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan sebuah buku keatas meja

"entah ada angina apa,aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu"

"kau ini,pig. Baiklah aku akan mandi" ucap Sakura yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Ino, dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

Saat Ino sedang menunggu Sakura, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah buku diatas meja yang ada dipinggir ranjang Sakura. Karena penasaran, Ino pun mengambilnya dan membukanya

"ini kan, buku harian Sakura" ucap Ino seraya membuka-buka lembarannya. Tanpa sengaja, dia menemukan sebuah lembaran yang berisi tentang sesuatu yang sedang dia cari, dengan cepat Ino langsung meraih handphonenya, dan menghubungi seseorang  
"halo,Naruto. Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu buku apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah Mall yang masih tertutup. Dia adalah Naruto. Ya, dia disini karena telepon dari Ino kemarin

==Flashback==

Terlihat Naruto sedang berada diruang kerjannya, tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantornya. Tiba-tiba sajahandphonenya bergetar, Naruto segera mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

"halo, Naruto. Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu buku apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura' ucap seseorang diseberang sana, yang tak lain adalah Ino

"benarkah? Memangnya buku apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"dia menginginkan sebuah novel yang akan dirilis baru-baru ini"

"baiklah,aku akan segera mencarinya" ucap Naruto penuh semangat

"eh,tapi…."

"tapi apa?" ucap Naruto penasaran

"tapi buku itu baru akan diterbitkan di Konoha besok"

"besok? Berarti dihari ulang tahun Sakura-chan?"

"iya. Katanya, buku itu akan diterbitkan di Konoha Mall, pukul 07.30 pagi. Dan katanya, bagi sepuluh orang pertama akan mendapat tanda dari penulisnya langsung" jelas Ino kepada Naruto

==Flashback off==

Dan disinilah dia,didepan pintu Mall yang masih tertutup sejak pukul 04.00 pagi. Dan sekarang,jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15

"baiklah,tinggal 15 menit lagi. Sejauh ini antriannya belum terlalu panjang" ucap Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya

Seorang gadis bersurai bubblegum tengah berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit

"hai forhead!" panggilan seseorang menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia adalah Ino

"ada apa,pig?" tanya Sakura tampak heran

"hari ini, kita pulang bersama ya? Sai akan mengantarkan kita,bagaimana?"

"hm,baiklah. Mungkin sekarang tidak ada taksi" ucap Sakura seraya mengikuti Ino menaiki mobil Sai

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah

Sakura langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu tampak heran mendaoati rumahnya yang gelap

"kenapa gelap sekali ya?" ucap Sakura seraya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu. Ketika sudah menemukannya, Sakura langsung menekannya. Dan, saat lampu menyala, tiba-tiba

"SURPRISE" alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati orang tua dan teman-temannya berada dirumah seraya menyanyikan lagu happy birthday dan sebuah kue bolu dengan lilin yang dibawa oleh sang ibu. Kemudian, sang ibu menghampiri Sakura

"buatlah permintaan,Sakura-chan" ucap Mebuki –ibu Sakura-

Sakura lantas memejamkan matanya,mulai mengucapkan sebuah permohonan. Setelah selesai,Sakura langsung meniup lilinnya

"selamat ulang tahun ya sayang" Mebuki mencium pipi kan Sakura,lalu berjalan menuju meja makan

Setelah sang ibu pergi,Naruto mendekati Sakura,dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kado

"selamat ulang tahun,Sakura-chan. Ini hadiah dariku" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya,lalu menyodorkan kado kepada Sakura

"untukku? Apa ini,Naruto?"

"buka saja"

Perlahan,tangan Sakura membuka bungkus kadonya, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat isinya,sebuah novel yang berjudul "Ten Reason For Love You" yang ditulis oleh "Saiki Matsumoto"

"Naruto…ini…" ucap Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipegangnya

"iya,itu hadiah untukmu,Sakura-chan"

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Setahuku,novel ini baru diterbitkan tadi pagi. Terlebih lagi,terdapat tanda tangan dari penulisnya" ucap Sakura penasaran

"hm,bagaimana ya? Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku akan menceritakannya" jawab Naruto dengan pipi meronanya, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhambur memeluk tubuhnya

"sa… sakura-chan?"

"arigatou Naruto. Ini adalah hadiah yang terindah" ucap Sakura seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto

"doita,Sakura-chan. Apa kau menyukai hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkekeh

"iya, aku suka sekali" ucap Sakura seraya menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Naruto,membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

Ternyata,tidak sia-sia dia menunggu didepan Mall dari jam 4 pagi,dan sepertinys setelah ini,dia harus mentraktir Ino,Shikamaru, dan Sai, karena semua ini juga tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan mereka.

THE END

-Kuroi-chan-


End file.
